Never Ending War of Equestria
by Tomas Lutwig
Summary: Lar'zak has been hearing about some strange rumors about creatures from hell running lose through Sanctuary behind a Dark Wanderer. So he heads out to see if there is any truth to these rumors, and is met with the wanderer himself.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Notations: Thank you to all of you who liked my previous story! I decided to start trying to write a new one. The 'Finished' on the previous may, or may not, stay in effect. It's just up to see how it goes with thinking if I should get him out of the insane asylum._**

**_My Little Pony© is a creation of Hasbro©, Likewise for Diablo© with Blizzard©, All rights reserved._**

* * *

><p>He had been fighting beasts for years, but never anything like this.<p>

Lar'zak was a barbarian from the northern kingdom, and had traveled south because of strange rumors of an evil heading towards his mountainous home. Lar'zak had found these rumors to be true as he had passed through Entsteig, running into corrupted, mutated humans, and some minor demons. His sturdy crystal swords, Fulgur and VenoIngis, had served him well for when he had to fight, his enemies stood no chance against him. At the time they were in his bloodied hands, as he tried to fight a higher ranked demon, Lar'zak was losing.

"Hahaha!" The demon laughed in his face, "You think you can defeat me, puny human? You are nothing!" It slashed and gave him yet another gash in his already bloodied chest.

Lar'zak's armor had fallen off long ago, but he knew he was going to lose this fight, after years and years of killing things like this, his age had finally caught up with him.

He saw a small opening to the left of the demon's side and went for it. He sidestepped under the blade it brandished against him, and brought Fulgur into the demon's side, sending an electric shock through it's body stunning it just long enough for him to bring VenoIngis through the chest of the beast. It howled in pain as the sword hissed in it's chest. The greater demon tried to grab him, but he brought his other sword up and into it's skull. The demon stood for a moment, but then started to collapse, falling backwards from the extra weight Lar'zak put on it. When it hit the ground, Lar'zak fell off of the corpse's husk, losing most of his strength.

"Need to quit trying to cook when I don't know my surroundings," he said, chuckling a little before clutching his shredded chest in pain. He noticed that he felt light headed, and quickly pulled out one of the vials of red liquid that the old potions maker had given him back in Harrogath. "Down the hatch" he said as he pulled off the cork and downed the disgusting tasting liquid. Slowly at first, he started to feel his strength come back to him. His chest tingled a bit and he looked down at it, expecting to see horrible gashes. Instead he saw the normal scar ridden chest he had always had.

"By the gods, Maria can sure make some useful things." he mumbled as he ran his hand over his fully healed chest.

Lar'zak shook his head to clear his mind and looked over at the demon's corpse. His blades were still protruding from it's face and chest. He got back to his feet and yanked them out, checking each blade for damage he knew would never be there and slid them back into their old leather sheaths. Fulgur and VenoIngis, were both magic swords that had been carved from a large diamond, Fulgur having the power to stun whoever was hit, with a bolt of lightning, and VenoIngis the power to poison it's foes and burn them with powerful flames.

Lar'zak walked back over to his campsite and looking into the small pot that had been bubbling above the fire during the fight, "Well, at least my dinner wasn't spilled," he said with a small grin on his face.

Lar'zak had learned to recognize the small nice things in life, since he had seen so much killing, in his homeland, and the other places he went. The few friends he had, when they were alive, had told him that he was insane for only looking at and thinking about the brighter side of things, but well they didn't last very long. The few companions that Lar'zak had always ended up dying before he could even call them 'friend'. Just the other day the mercenary he had hired in Kurast to help guard him had died on a surprise attack from a pack of demons. He had learned one thing from that little episode: Don't hire those wimp mages from the 'Iron Wolves'.

Lar'zak sat down on the log he had before the attack and started to eat. The light soup he had made was just the things he could find or capture, a few muskrats, and a few herbs from the nearby pond, it tasted pretty good in comparison to the meat the animals that lived up in the north. Their meat was always tough and tasteless, but it sustained him when he was out on the hunts for his small village, which had been burned down by the same type of demons that he had just killed.

When he had finished with his grub, he washed the small pot that he had in the pond and left some water to boil in it over the fire, seeing as his skin was empty. He was right about to start to get ready to sleep, but a rather dark figure started for his small camp. It was completely covered by a long traveler's cloak, so he couldn't see much of anything. Lar'zak subconsciously grabbed the hilt of the sword on his left hip, expecting this traveler to be hostile, but a small voice in his head he had grown accustomed to when his friends had passed said "_It's alright, the traveler is just weary, no need to draw your swords on him._" Usually this voice had kept him out of danger, so he let his hand drop back to his side, waved and came closer to the hooded figure.

"Greetings, what are you in need of? If it's water, I have some boiling right now to take the evil spirits from it so you may have to wait a little while, but please stay as long as you need." Lar'zak said with a smile on his scarred face.

"I have no need for water, but I need for you to disappear." the hooded figure said in a raspy voice. The cloaked figure then pointed to Lar'zak and he felt a strong wind start to blow around him. He tried to grab his swords, but his arms were glued to his sides. A bright yellow light enveloped him and he felt himself being flung away from this cloaked character, he tried to open his mouth to yell at it, but no sound escaped. Everything was going by so fast he felt like he would be sick, he was able to turn his head just enough to see behind him, and saw a bright purple portal opening behind him. He kept his eyes glued on the portal until things started to go black.

As he blacked out he saw this odd looking horse looking down at him.


	2. A wild manticore has appeared

**Author's Notations: Thank you to everyone that has been reading and reviewing my stories. May need help with the rhyming, since I SUCK at it, but hey I like Zecora. **

****_My Little Pony© is a creation of Hasbro©, Likewise for Diablo© with Blizzard©, All rights reserved._****

* * *

><p>"Uhg..." Lar'zak said sitting up. He looked around seeing a rather cozy little hut, a bed a bit too small for him, and a few rather odd looking masks. "Where the hell am I?" he mumbled under his breath.<p>

The small horse he had seen walked into the room, but he noticed that it was a zebra not a horse. They sat there and stared at each other for a good minute, the zebra began to start trying to speak, but Lar'zak understood nothing of it.

Lar'zak started to laugh a bit, when he thought that the zebra was trying to communicate with him, but he had seen weirder things. Getting up, he saw Fulgur and VenoIngis leaning over against the wall in their sheaths. As he walked over the zebra seemed to give him a weird look, when he had grabbed the swords and put them onto his hips, it seemed like it was going to charge him. "Whoa, whoa, hey no need for aggression." He said in the closest thing he could muster to a calm voice, raising his hands palm out to show he had no intention of hurting it.

It calmed down a little, but was still wary of the swords. Lar'zak started to wonder when the human that lived here would return, so he just laid back down on the bed. He noticed the small bag he usually had around his waist on the table by the bed, and opened it. This small bag was the only magic he had grown accustomed to, being wary around all other types just like his village had, it only being a 'bag of holding'. In the small bag he pulled out the small statuette he had been carving from wood, and his knife, and began to whittle away at the small block that was starting to resemble a bear.

The zebra seemed a bit displeased by this starting to flail it's front hooves around, and speaking whatever language it was speaking. Lar'zak looked up, and it scowled at him. He just looked at it questionably, but it shook it's head, so he shrugged put his things back into the bag, and tied it back around his waist. Still feeling a bit tired, he laid his head back onto the pillow, and started to drift off into sleep.

Lar'zak awoke for a second time, but this time from a cold wet feeling on his right ear. He jumped out of the bed and expected some kind of demon like usual, but it was the same weird zebra from before, this time with a bowl of what looked to be cream on it's back. It again started talking in a language he couldn't understand, but for some reason, a few of the words seemed like they made sense. As it continued to talk, he caught a few words until they made complete sentences. He felt his right ear to see about the weird cream, but it was dry when he felt it. "Can... understand me now?" he heard it say, "Need to put the... on your other ear," it continued to talk, but he didn't get the rest of it. He picked up the bowl off of the zebra's back an got some on his fingers, he sniffed it, it had a bit of a pleasant smell to it. The human shrugged and lathered some on his left ear.

Slowly, but surely, he started to understand it better. The zebra told him, her name was Zecora and that he had landed into a new land, called 'Equestria'. At this point, he thought he was dreaming so Lar'zak gave himself a quick slap across the face, when he opened his eyes again, he was met with a very distraught zebra looking at him.

"Why did you do that? There's no need to be a nut" Zecora said. Lar'zak just shook his head, "No, you see in the world I come from, zebras cannot talk. Humans, and a few species of birds that can mimic, are the only ones with the ability to talk." the human said, looking at the floor with a confused look on his face. "That, and well from what you've just told me, I'm now in the lands of talking ponies, who can fly and use magic."

"Now I know this is a bit odd for you, but you need to get a clue. Nothing will remain the same for all your life, so don't make to much strife." She said.

The zebra's way of talking still confused the human, but, he was in a different world, he should be happy they can communicate at all.

"So, what do we do now?" Lar'zak said looking up at her.

* * *

><p>Twilight, stepped out of the library with her small assistant on her back.<p>

"Twilight, do we have to be up this early?" Spike moaned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Princess Celestia hasn't even lowered the moon, to make way for the sun yet."

The purple Unicorn looked over at the baby dragon, "Spike, I felt this tremor last night, I want to go and see what it is." She said, "We've already wasted a lot of time!"

Trotting through the deserted town with ease, she hurried over to the Everfree to see what she could find, and maybe to ask her friend Zecora if she had seen anything odd. Not paying any attention, she bumped into a large figure who had been roaming around.

"My apologies miss" The voice said under the cloak it was wearing. "I wasn't paying attention"

"No, it's quite alright, I was just as at fault" Twilight said, grabbing the hoof of the stranger who proceeded to help her up. "Need to watch where you're going bub" Spike said behind her as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Again my apologies" The odd pony said before setting off again in some other direction.

"Man, don't see many weirdos like that." Spike said rather quietly. Twilight looked over her shoulder and glared at him, "Spike, I'm surprised at you! Did you even think before opening your mouth?" she said a little aggravated.

"Well it's true," he mumbled, climbing back onto her back. "I'm only grumpy, because somepony just had to get up so early."

The unicorn continued on her way to the Everfree, but yet again that odd pony passed by her, only this time flying. She payed him no heed and just kept up her steady trot.

* * *

><p>'Obla di Obla da, life goes on!' Krazeir thought, humming the tune he had heard from his old world. That song had been stuck in his head for almost a week now, and if it didn't stop soon he thought he'd go insane.<p>

Krazeir was actually a human who had been sucked into this world by, some odd force while he had been playing a video game at home. But that had been almost three years ago. He had pretty much come to terms with the fact that he'd be stuck here forever, and likewise be a pony forever, but he was still having a bit of trouble getting along with the locals of this odd world.

"Hmm" the cloaked pegasus said, looking back down at the unicorn he had accidentally bumped into from the cloud he had set upon, along with her rather rude dragon, but he did bump into her so he had means to be a little peeved.

"Soo, what to do now?" Krazeir said to himself. Originally he had set off after seeing a bright light come from the Everfree, but that Unicorn intrigued him. He knew who she was, seeing as he had been there in the background when she defeated the Ursa minor, and all of those other oddities that seemed to follow her. "How now, Miss Twilight, just what power do you hold?"

* * *

><p>Lar'zak had decided to go outside to see what the rest of the world beyond that little shack that Zecora lived in. He stepped outside and found that it actually looked a lot like the jungle in Kurast, well except it was a bit darker. He could still hear Zecora telling him about, 'Horrible creatures', but after going and killing demons, he doubted this forest could have anything worse than a few doom apes.<p>

As he ventured farther and farther into the jungle, he made sure to remember the way he had come, for when he wanted to head back. The human jumped a bit when he heard a twig crack behind him, but he spun around and pulled out his swords expecting one of the 'Creatures' that Zecora had been talking about.

Instead, he was face to face, with a purple unicorn.

The only thing that kept him from dying of laughter right on the spot, had to be the wariness of the creature before him, seeing as it had what looked to be a dragon on it's back. Apparently, Lar'zak looked rather fierce seeing as the only thing that kept it from running away was that intellectual spark he saw in it's eyes.

"Wh-who're you?" it stuttered in a feminine voice, the dragon on her back just looking at him with wide eyes. His contentious told him to put his swords away, but his mind told him to keep them at the ready, "I'm Lar'zak, who're you?" He said, still a bit wary of the unicorn.

She regained a bit of her figure as he spoke, obviously relived that he was intelligent. "I am Twilight Sparkle." She said, "This is Spike, my assistant." she motioned for the dragon on her back.

He slowly slid VenoIngis back into her sheath, and extended his left hand. She looked at it a bit oddly at first, as if not knowing what to do, but after a second she put her forehoof up and shook the hand. At this he calmed down a bit seeing that she wasn't, hopefully, a threat. "Nice to meet you Miss Sparkle, now if I may ask what are you doing in this woods, with the 'horrible creatures' in it?" he said chuckling as he emphasized the word with his hand.

"Well I-" she started, but just then they heard a roar behind them. 'Just what I was hoping for!' Lar'zak thought with a grin across his face, awaiting the arrival of one of the creatures that Zacora had talked about. Twilight was scared out of her wits, and started to run away, but noticed that he wasn't following her. "Com'on! We need to get out of here before the Manticore gets here!" she screamed at him, but he just stood there looking from where they had heard the roar.

Twilight was right about to run back to grab him, but the manticore popped out right at that moment, roaring literally right in the barbarian's face. He roared back with more ferocity than the beast and looked not scared in the least. "Oh come now! A Wendigo is scarier than you are!" he laughed, punching the beast with his right, which still held the sword.

The manticore stumbled from the heavy blow, but regained it's balance and stabbed at him with it's tail. The human saw the attack coming so he just sidestepped it and brought his sword down onto the stinger, cutting it off, sending an electric shock up through the beast's body. Lar'zak wasted no time, bringing his sword up swiftly right into the creature's skull.

It made a small gurgle, and collapsed. He just stood there for a moment, but took out his knife and started to butcher the monster right in front of the pony, and small dragon. As he took out the internal organs, he heard a small sound like someone was vomiting behind him, but he shrugged it off and continued with his work.

After he had finished and gathered up all of the things into his pack, he turned to see a rather green Twilight, and a very exited Spike. "Whoa! How did you take down that Manticore so quickly?" the small dragon piped in, running up to him. But almost on tune, Twilight picked up the dragon and put him back onto her back.

"Eh-heh, I'm sorry, but I think I need to write a letter to somepony, so if you'll excuse me, I'll be going." She said, still very skittish because of what she just saw.

"alright, hope to see you again soon!" Lar'zak said, grinning and waving goodbye to the small pair.

* * *

><p>Krazeir almost fell off of the cloud he had been riding on. "What the hell is another human doing in Equsetria?" he questioned, just loud enough for him to hear. The white Pegasus had seen the whole fight, and almost jumped down once he thought that the little trio was about to be killed by the manticore. "Alright, if anything deserves a letter to the princess, This is one of those moments!" he said pulling out a quill and parchment, and started to write.<p> 


	3. Saving a Princess

**Author's Notations: Sorry to of taken so long to write this newest chapter, to at least all who read this, I've been busy with my other story. Thanks for reading both or whichever you read though ^^.**

_**My Little Pony© is a creation of Hasbro©, Likewise for Diablo© with Blizzard©, All rights reserved.**_

* * *

><p>Lar'zak started his trek back to Zecora's house, after that little run in with the manticore, and Miss Sparkle. He had a bit of a stupid grin on his face happy to see that he could eat for tonight and not have to rely on the zebra.<p>

He had walked past this little patch of bright blue flowers, and he thought nothing of it as one brushed his leg, he just reached down and gave an involuntary scratch. As he continued to walk back to the small hut, he could swear he heard voices around him.

_Join us._

_You'll love it here._

_Don't leave, stay with us._

_Forever._

Lar'zak had enough. He whirled around to face this odd threat, all he could see though, was the trees and shrubbery.

"What?" He said lowering his swords. Lar'zak turned around again, but this time he was faced with what seemed to be the undead.

_Stay, with us, Forever. _The closest one said.

"I hate the undead" Lar'zak said flatly as he started to chop away at his new opponents, but as he defeated one, two more rose in it's place.

"Bloody hell! Stay down!" He yelled pulling out one of his oil potions and throwing it on the grown in front of the undead ponies.

* * *

><p>Princess Celestia looked up worriedly from the two letters that her student Twilight, and that odd human Krazeir had sent her.<p>

'Another Human? And this one was able to take down a manticore without any problem at all!' she thought to herself putting down the letters and getting up. 'Twilight seems to think that this one's rather a savage, from what she said about it gutting and butchering it's kill I can understand why, but Krazeir seems to think that he seemed a lot like someone he knew from somewhere. I need to look into this.'

"Guards!" she called, and two gray unicorns adorned in golden armor walked in.

"Yes your majesty?" they both said simultaneously, saluting her.

"Prepare my carriage for Ponyville, we need to give my student and a friend of mine a visit" She said holding her head high as a sign of dignity.

Both guards bowed their heads, "Yes your majesty." they said and backed out of the room.

The Princess lowered her head a bit and sighed out of worry. "I just hope the creature isn't hostile, Twilight said he was rather nice, until the manticore got there, but I'm not too sure about this" she said, starting to walk after her guards.

* * *

><p>Twilight was still shivering a bit from what she had seen. Why did that creature do that to the manticore? She had thought that no sentient being could do something so, hideous to a creature, but he did it with such grace and swiftness.<p>

She shook her head 'no, Princess Celestia will take care of it, if it is a problem' she thought as she saw the golden chariot fly across the sky. She waved at her mentor, and her teacher did likewise, but the pegasi driving the carriage just kept going.

Twilight watched it go until it disappeared into the distance going to the Everfree, but she saw something that frightened her. Smoke, and a lot of it coming out of the direction of the Everfree.

'Oh no! What happened?' She thought, starting to run out of her house and towards the forest. 'I hope Zecora is alright!'

* * *

><p>The Oil potions that he had used proved very effective against his undead adversaries, as the last one burnt up into a small pile of ash, he looked around to see that the oil potions also had another effect. Lighting the forest on fire.<p>

"Really?" Lar'zak said rather irritated by the annoying change of events. The fire was spreading too quickly for him to be able to put our by kicking dirt onto it, so he thought of the next great idea. Get his Zebra friend and see if she could help.

As he began to run back to where he thought her house was he realized how no more undead were coming after him. This Worried him a bit, _Yea, you might just want to keep running, _ he heard the small voice in the back of his head say. The voice had become a bit quieter since the hooded figure sent him here, but he still heard it every once in a while.

He heard a low roar behind him, and felt something hard hit him in the back.

Lar'zak knew what it was, and spun to face the monster, swords in hand.

The creature was one of the corpse spitting monsters that Lar'zak had ran into during his journey south. They were rather ugly, slow, but if you got to close the long arms of theirs would definitely do significant damage.

"Ugly monster, Come Get Some!" He yells running at the creature.

Lar'zak starts to chop at the monster's face, like he had for all of these that he had ran into, but it dodged and raked along his side with it's claws. The pain was excruciating, he clenched his jaw and continued his assault on the hideous creature.

A small tree collapsed and landed on the demon, stunning it for a moment. Lar'zak wasted no time jabbing both of his swords into the creature's gut and pulling up savagely. The demon split in half fell to the ground, lighting on fire as well as started to melt from VenoIngis' powers.

Lar'zak was about to try and escape the quickly burning forest, but more of the demons that he reconsigned started to pour out the forest. "For the Ancients!" Lar'zak cried as he rushed towards the on coming monstrosities.

* * *

><p>The Princess looked on from her chariot and saw that the Everfree was burning. She quickly summoned a few rainclouds with magic and sent them over to the parts of the forest that was in the worse condition.<p>

"Guards! Put me down here!" She yelled over the noise that was coming from inside the Everfree.

The guards did as they were instructed and unlatched themselves from the carriage as soon as the Princess had stepped out. The trio ran into the forest and the guards unsheathed their short swords with their mouths.

They ran into little resistance, but the princess stopped most of the fire from spreading by dousing it in water.

Celestia became a bit worried for the resident of this forest, knowing that Zecora lived here. They quickly found the zebra fleeing from the direction that her house had been in crying something about 'Evil demons from the darkest depths of hell'. The princess became more and more worried the further they went into the forest, until they finally came upon a clearing where most of the trees had been burnt down completely leaving only small piles of ash. She also found what seemed to be remains of some ungodly creature that had been split in half from the stomach area up.

"What made all of this carnage?" one of the guards questioned to nopony in particular. Just then a small red devil jumped out from behind a bush and chopped at the guard, decapitating him. As his sword hit the ground and hit head rolled away, his fellow guard could only stand there in shock as the small creature approached him.

Celestia tried to use her magic to stop it from moving, but it had no effect. The second guard fell as a group of the little red devils jumped out of the trees and hacked away on his back.

It seemed as she was about to meet her end from these little demons, and she closed her eyes waiting for the pain.

But it never came.

She peeked out of one of her eyes to see all of the demons either dead on the floor, or in one's case impaled on a sword. A crystal sword, the demon seemed to jump as if electricity was going through it's body and it's hair began to burn.

The pale creature who had stopped the demons quickly threw the charred corpse off of it's sword and over on the pile with the rest of them.

* * *

><p>Lar'zak was covered in cuts and scrapes from the demons, or whatever else had hit him. He pulled out the remainder of the potion that Maria had given him and drank the rest, feeling the rest of his strength return to him, he turned to face the white, pegasus? Or was it a unicorn? It seemed to have both a horn and a pair of wings.<p>

After a while it looked down at the dead ponies on the ground and the horn on it's head began to glow. The corpses sank into the dirt and two tombstones appeared above where their bodies had been.

Lar'zak start walking away from the, alicorn thing, still with my swords out and at the ready. The large pony starts following him though.

"Thank you for saving me." she said rather quietly, her voice said that she was partially in shock still.

He nodded, but gave no audible reply, as to not alert the remaining forces, if there were any left.


	4. Poison is a pain

**Author's Notations:** **thanks for reading my previous story. I enjoyed writing it and was happy to hear, from the some of you that Pmed me and the ones who posted reviews, that you enjoyed it as well. **

**_My Little Pony© is a creation of Hasbro© _**_****Likewise for Diablo© with Blizzard©, All rights reserved.****_

* * *

><p>They walked out of the forest, the Solar Princess shivering at what she had witnessed, the human beside her seemed unfazed by all the carnage he had caused or prevented by killing.<p>

"You might want to get out of here while I clear out the rest of the forest and see if my friend is still alive" Lar'zak said wiping his blades on the small cloth that covered his nethers. "If you have a ruler tell her to inform the rest of the population to stay out of this forest." He said turning away from the large horse brandishing his weapons at his sides, and mumbled something before leaving a stunned Celestia outside the forest without her guards.

"What?" He heard behind him. Sighing her turned back around to try to explain it to the horse that was apparently hard on hearing. He didn't expect her to be right up in his face, so he stumbled a little before looking her right back in her eyes.

"What do you mean? I don't like repeating myself, Hurry and tell your bloody leader before more ponies or whatever your race is gets hurt!" He all but yelled in her face.

She stumbled back herself, surprised by his sudden change of tone. Lar'zak had enough of this and turned to go back into the forest, but felt himself being picked up.

"How dare you talk to me like that creature" he heard her voice dripping with anger, she turned him around to face her just as an arrow came over his shoulder and imbedded itself into her shoulder. With a cry he fell to the ground and she quickly followed.

He turned to see some corrupted humans with horns sticking out of their heads and skin discolored so much that it looked ashy. "Blood rouges!" He yelled before rushing strait at the closest one jabbing his sword into her pelvis and flinging her at the fleeing forms of her comrades knocking them all to the floor. Not wanting to waste more time, Lar'zak pulled out one of his oil potions and chucked it at the fallen demons lighting them all ablaze. As their screams echoed through the forest he walked over to the fallen horned pegasus.

"Another reason why you should've left" He said as he bent down to examine the wound.

* * *

><p>Celestia was in a state of shock as the odd creature that had been yelling at her moments ago mended her injured shoulder. He gave her a piece of wood to bite down on as he removed the arrow, she bit down hard and he yanked it out roughly making tears well up in her eyes. Mumbling something about poison he force fed her a bottle of black liquid. It went down rather lumpy but when it hit her stomach she immediately felt better.<p>

"What were those things?" She said as he wound a bandage around her bleeding shoulder.

"They were corrupted Rouges, before they were from the sisterhood of the Sightless eye, but the demons that invaded their homeland corrupted them with magic and other evil." he explained as he finished and got up. She heard him say something, but she didn't catch it.

"What is your name creature?" Celestia asked.

"My name is Lar'zak, and I'm not a creature, I am one of the children of Bul-Kathos, a human, so quit calling me 'creature' horse" he said looking down at her obviously irritated. "Now, if you'd be so kind as to leave here before I end up getting shot trying to protect you or something, I can be on my way killing these foul demons, and you can go back to doing whatever it is you were doing"

Anger bubbled up again from her stomach, but this time she just got up, limping on her injured leg, and flew off to Ponyville.

A loud crack could be heard behind her and she looked over her shoulder to see a large tree like monster busting through the trees that surrounded it to get to Lar'zak who just stood there with his weapons in hand.

A voice sounded in her head that she needed to turn back and help him, but she remembered how her magic had no effect on the little red demons. She floated there for a moment, and decided to try something that she hadn't done for years.

Her horn started to glow as she sent her magic into the ground beneath the bramble hulk.

* * *

><p>Lar'zak looked up at the charging creature that he had seen too many of to count. Brambled hulks were rather normal to see in the western cities around Kurast, and he had ventured there long ago to find these large creatures.<p>

He got down in his normal battle position and readied a strike for the creature, but the earth opened up below it and a fire engulfed it. The hulking thing fell into the ground and a plumb of ash puffed out as the earth closed back up.

Lar'zak was a bit shocked for the help from whatever had done it, and looked around to see if he could thank it, but all he saw was the annoying horse flying a just out of reach of an arrow. He nodded towards the horse and ran into the forest for the awaiting battles ahead.

* * *

><p>Twilight galloped as fast as her hooves would carry her, worry building up in her chest as she had heard cries and screams from across the small village coming from the Everfree, where she knew her mentor, and that strange creature were. She had seen Zecora tearing by running from the 'Demons in the forest', this only helped scare her even worse.<p>

She was dodging small stalls around the market place trying to get to the forest so that she could see what in the world was going on.

Twilight saw her mentor flying into the town and she waved trying to catch her teacher's attention. As the princess flew down to greet her student, Twilight noticed her shoulder.

"Princess! What happened?" She said examining the bloodied bandages. "did that odd creature do this to you?"

Celestia looked a bit shocked, "What? No! He's a good, human... once you get to know him. He actually helped me, you see there was a stray arrow, and it was poisoned, he gave me the antidote!" she said, "Twilight, you need to not judge the book by it's cover. You should've remembered that since the indecent with Zecora." the Princess said looking down at her student.

Twilight lowered her head, "Maybe you're right princess." She said as A loud wail came from inside the forest behind them.

* * *

><p>Lar'zak had been pinned by a spear to a tree by one of the rouges. The feeling of it in his side didn't feel pleasant to say the least. Acting quickly to keep from being killed, he snapped off the shaft and slid off of the spear, beating the demon that had stabbed him all the while.<p>

The rouge fell back and he quickly ended it's life by jabbing it's spear into it's skull.

Lar'zak grimaced from the pain as he picked up his swords, "damn rouges, they're corrupted too easily." he said.

An audible gasp was heard behind him and he whirled around to see a cyan pegasus with a bit of a green face looking at him.

"Flee from here!" Lar'zak said, as he heard a rumble from behind him. A gorebelly knocked over a few more trees as it approached him and swung at him with it's club. He was about to dive away from the giant, but realized, 'if I move this demon will make that animal behind me it's target!' he thought.

Pulling up his blades he took the hit blocking it to the best of his abilities, but the force of the impact caused VenoIngis to become lodged into the giant's club making it sputter and light on fire.

The pegasus gasped again and started trying to take flight, but was stopped by a group of small red devils. Fear invading her mind she started to back up, but remembered the lumbering Giant behind her and stopped.

Lar'zak grunted as he got up and grabbed the mare covering her mouth with a cloth before throwing down one of his poison potions.

The air became thick as the poisonous substance spread quickly, the monsters around them started to cough and die quickly from the fast acting poison.

Lar'zak held his breath for as long as he could, but the pegasus accidentally hit his wound as she struggled to get away from him. He gasped in taking the posion into his lungs and he cursed his good spirit. Slowly he felt the world fading, and as his grip loosened on the mare it flew up into the air as the poison dissipated.

Looking up, Lar'zak gave a small grin and a light wave before his strength completely vanished. The last thing he saw was the mare flying back down yelling something at him.


	5. Berserk and loving it

**Author's Notations: Are _You _a spy? **

**Sorry about the rather bad wording in here, I'm Really having an off day. **

**Personally I think the chapter sucks in general, but I get where the story is going. **

**My Little Pony© is a creation of Hasbro©, Likewise for Diablo© with Blizzard© All rights reserved.**

* * *

><p>As Twilight slowly ran up to her distraught friend who was shaking the human's form violently shouting "Wake up!", a small tear rolled down her eye for some reason.<p>

"What happened?" she asked her friend.

Rainbow Dash looked over at her, a scared look plastered on her face. "I don't know! I just found this guy as he was being attacked, he killed all the whatever they were, but more showed up!" She sputtered, "He grabbed me and covered my mouth with a cloth and threw something that killed the other monsters, but..." she trailed off looking back at the corpse blood letting out of the wound that it had on it's chest.

"I..." Twilight started, she didn't even know what to say. This odd foreign creature had helped them, but he seemed to of brought these horrid monstrosities with him.

There was a large explosion from deeper within the forest, and what looked like legs of some creature flew up into the air. "Damn it all!" something yelled from deeper within.

Twilight grabbed her friend's hoof, "Dash we need to get out of here! The Princess is already conducting an evacuation" she said.

The cyan mare gave one last look at the corpse of the fallen worrier that had sacrificed himself to save her. She sighed "Alright, lets go" she said after a moment.

The two mares galloped out of the clearing, just as another form stepped into it.

* * *

><p>"I hate those things" Lar'zak said holding his burnt arm. He looked over at the corpse of his previous form, "and I hate that curse even more" he mumbled under his breath.<p>

Walking over to the corpse, he extended his arm towards it, and light started to pour off of it into is open palm. After a few seconds all of his equipment was back on him and his swords were back in his hands. Lar'zak sheathed them slowly, and sat back against the tree he had died against.

He slowly pulled off his helm, turned it around in his hands, and looked at the face of it. 'I guess this is what my destiny is, fighting demons forever' he thought replacing the horned helm back on his head.

A loud squeal sounded along with the crack of a whip over back where he had come from. Slowly Lar'zak got up from his position and unsheathed his swords, knowing the ugly demons that followed those noises well.

A pig looking humanoid jumped out from behind a nearby tree, a curved sword in one hand, a shield in the other. It squealed when it saw him, almost like a battle cry, and charged, a few others following it out of the trees.

Lar'zak dropped into a low guard, but kept VenoIngis high to protect his head. "Time to Die" He said right before the minions reached him.

The first one slashed downward with it's sword, causing the air to ripple as the demon's blade cleaved through it. Lar'zak easily blocked the thoughtless attack and brought Fulgur up past it's shield and into the minion's chest, making it howl through the sputtering and other convulsions. Lar'zak brought his other sword into the demon and laughed at it's howls of pain.

The demon's companions looked at each other a bit of shock etched into their faces, they looked back at the barbarian just as the corpse of their companion came flying at them knocking them over.

A green flash came from the trees and a orb of light creeped over to the fallen minions. The human saw it coming towards them, and jumped in the way of it, knowing what it would do.

As the light connected with his chest, he felt an amount of his strength return to him. With a broad smile spread across his face, he grabbed one of his oil potions, which he was running a bit low on, and poured the flammable substance over the fallen demons. VenoIngis tapped the corpse on top of the two, and lit them all up instantly. Pulling out a throwing knife he had, Lar'zak threw it into the gloom of the forest and with a dull 'thud' it met it's target.

The overseer fell out choking grasping at the knife it it's throat trying to breathe. The human looked down at the creature with a pleasured look on his face, grabbed the whip of the fallen demon, pulled his knife out, and proceeded to wrap the whip around the creature's neck. With a sharp pull, all of the jagged points of the whip ran along it's throat gouging it out and making blood pour out splattering the already damp ground.

The barbarian started looting the overseer's corpse, finding nothing more than a few oil potions and more throwing knifes, he kicked the corpse on the already burning pile.

With the Demon's whip in hand Lar'zak began his trek out of the forest, for a bit of rest seeing as how the sun was going down steadily.

* * *

><p>Krazeir looked down at the human with a wide grin on his face. 'a man from my own heart' he thought, wishing he had his old body back so that he could help the barbarian in his quest of killing the demons that resided in the forest.<p>

"Hahaha, like I could be of any help" he said rolling back over on his cloud.

A large 'craw' came from inside the forest. The white pegasus turned back around to see what had made the noise, only to see a large blood red bird come flying up at him.

It cawed again and took a bite at him, making him jump back to the edge of the small cloud. The bird set down right in front of him and started trying to attack him.

'What the hell? How can this thing land on a cloud?' he thought, dodging the bird's beak, just to get a long gash on his flank from it's claws. "OW!" he yelled, launching a hoof out at the avian. It connected with the bird's head and it stumbled a bit before falling off cloud.

"Alright!" Krazeir yelled punching a hoof out in the air, before a flash of pain came from his abdomen.

Not wanting to be in the vicinity of the forest any longer, to keep from being attacked again, the pegasus took flight.

A few more of the avian monstrosities came flying out of the forest after him. Luckily, because of their large mass they were very slow and unable to catch up with the pegasus.

* * *

><p>Twilight walked with Rainbow Dash back to the small town that was their home so that they could pack. She felt a drip of something fall onto her snout and rubbed it off to look at it.<p>

It was blood.

Twilight shook out her hoof with a little squeak, and looked up from where it had come from, only to see a white pegasus with a red mark on his flank flying back towards the town. There was a loud craw behind and she turned around to see a murder of large blood colored birds flying after the white pegasus.

She looked over at her friend who wasn't paying any heed to the world around her. "Rainbow!" she said rather loudly to get her companion's attention. Dash's head shot up to look over at the unicorn "What?" she said before seeing the worried face Twilight had plastered on her face.

Twilight pointed up to the pegasus with a hoof. "We need to help him! He's going to get torn to shreds if those birds catch up to him!" she said, worry in her voice.

Rainbow saluted and flew up to the pegasus grabbing him, she flew towards the town. Twilight nodded and started to cast a spell at the birds.

For some odd reason, her magic started to act up and a large fireball flew from her horn at the group of hell buzzards. Most of them became nothing more than ashes and blew away in the wing made by the others, the remaining two looked over at the unicorn and changed their targets starting to fly down to attack her.

Twilight was too surprised by her magic's odd response when she had called on it. When she had regained her bearings the buzzards were nearly upon her. She started to panic and tried to make them stop, instead a large bolt of ice shot out of her horn and hit one of them freezing it. The buzzard fell to the ground and shattered into rather large chunks of ice that quickly melted.

The last buzzard was already on her a this time, trying to peck out her eyes for killing it's fellows, and desperate for a meal. It raked her hoof with it's talons when she tried to defend herself from being blinded.

There was a sudden crack that sounded through the air, and quickly the bird started to flee away from the unicorn. A black flash and another crack as it connected to the bird and it increased it's retreat trying to take flight. A glint went through the air and a small knife protruded from the bird's eye with the tip coming out the other side.

Twilight was a bit stunned by what had just gone on, from her magic acting up, to the bird falling down dead in front of her from a blade going through it's head. She looked around for the thing that helped her, only to find the human that she thought to be dead walking casually over to the bird to take his blade from it's skull.

"You should probably get that looked at" he said motioning, with the odd piece of material in his hand that looked similar to a willow switch, towards her hoof.

Twilight looked up at the human, and then down at her hoof that was bleeding rather badly. She looked back at the human to see him steadily approaching her with a bit of material in his hand. Twilight started to try and back up, but the human grabbed her hoof and squeezed causing a wave of pain to shoot up her arm. Rhe stopped trying to retreat and he stopped squeezing.

The human put some kind of paste on her hoof and it stung, she tried to pull away again, but his grip was too strong. After a bit of bandaging she came out with a hoof that started to tingle a little as the paste took effect.

"What was that supposed to do?" Twilight asked looking up at the now standing human.

"It was made to heal wounds that you get from demons, I find it works rather well in reliving the pain" he replied. "But it still doesn't work as good as the healing potions Malah makes" The human smiled down at her before picking her up off the ground and back onto her hooves. "Now, let us get you back to town to see the damages there"


	6. More Arrivals

**Author's Notations:**

**My Little Pony© is a creation of Hasbro©, Likewise for Diablo© with Blizzard© All rights reserved.**

* * *

><p>He sat up from the bed of earth that he had laid his head in last night.<p>

'Where am I?' the first coherent thought shot into his head. He couldn't explain it, but something seemed off about this place that he had woken up in, definitely not the forest that he and his companion had made camp in the last night. The place he was in looked more like an orchard.

As he took off his woolen blanket and replaced it in his pack, his mind rushed to his traveling companion. He swung the small pack over his shoulders and looked around for the rouge scout that he had acquainted himself with on his travels.

Amphyla was lying a few feet away from where he had woken up, sleeping soundly wrapped in a lighter blanket. A light smile grazed his face as he saw the look on her face, as a newborn babe. As he approached to wake her, he heard a crack of a twig behind him and immediately pulled out his cudgel and whirled around.

There, standing before him was the weirdest horse that he had ever seen. It was too small to ride, but obviously had done some work in it's life, it had a feminine look to it as well with a long blonde mane and tail that was tied off close to the end. It's coat was orange, a very odd color for a horse, and had a pair of piercing green eyes, that were a bit too big, looking at him questioningly.

Very slowly, he bent down and shook Amphyla awake. Her eyes shot open and she looked over at what her companion was looking at. She started to rise, and the horse started to shy away from them seeing as there were two of them and not one.

Very slowly he sat down and motioned for his feminine companion to join him, and he just looked the horse in the eyes. "hello" he said in the old Druid tongue that he had learned back in his clan. Immediately the horses ears shot up and she looked at him. "We are not here to hurt you" he said in a calm voice, "Do not worry, we only wonder where we are"

"Y'all 're in mah families apple orchard, Wha'ch y'all doin' in here anywho?" the mare said in a drawl.

He was taken aback at her drawl seeing as how most of the animals talked more alike to their species , this horse just talked more as a human would.

"Talamuh, what is that thing? What language is it speaking?" He heard Amphyla say behind him.

* * *

><p>Lar'zak walked through the small town with the small unicorn, who still seemed to be doing better with her hoof.<p>

"Well, the damages don't look bad" The human said looking over the buildings.

There was almost no visible damage done to them, but a few of the ponies had run into some of the Fallen and didn't come out as well. The ER down the way looked packed as there were many different ponies howling from the pain inside. There were no corpses left from the ones that had perished, just drag trails leading back towards the forest that the demons had spawned from.

"This town was lucky" Lar'zak said looking around at the few trails of blood, and there was even one of the devil's swords lying in the grass glinting in the light. The barbarian was known to be a pack rat, scouring fallen enemies and comrades for weapons and armor. He walked over and picked up the rather crude scimitar and examined the edge.

He shrugged and let his hand holding the blade drop to his side. The barbarian looked back at Twilight and noticed her mouth gaping whilst looking at the scene in front of her.

"Lucky?" She said almost screaming at him. "Ponies died and you say we're 'lucky'?"

"Why, yes I did. This town could've been in much worse condition" The human said motioning with the blade towards the small town. "Now, I suggest you go to that infirmary over there, whilst I make sure that no more Fallen are in the town hiding"

The unicorns eyes widened, and she rushed over to the tent holding the injured down the way.

Lar'zak had half a mind to follow the mare and check to make sure that all of the ponies were alright, but he knew he needed to check the hiding places. With the Fallen's blade in one hand, and the Overseer's whip in the other, the large warrior ran down the streets checking every nook and cranny that one of the demons could fit in.

* * *

><p>Krazeir was laid down on the cot by one of the many nurses tending for the wounded, he thanked the rainbow mare that had helped him away from the buzzards, but the mare obviously had her mind elsewhere.<p>

"I've never seen someone go that fast before, how do you do it?" Krazeir asked the mare, trying to get her to talk to him and look away from the floor.

"Training, lot's of training" the rainbow pegasus said, still lost in thought. Any other day, she would've been bragging to this pegasus about how she'd grabbed him 'right out of the air' and flown here in less that twenty seconds, but at the moment she was still thinking about that odd creature that had saved her from those monsters in the forest, at the cost of it's life.

"Rainbow!" a voice shot through the crowd and the mare looked up to see Twilight.

Krazeir just rolled over, wincing at the pain, to give them the illusion of privacy.

"Have you seen any of the others?" Twilight said, panting a bit as if she had ran from somewhere.

"Yea" 'Rainbow' said, Krazeir guessed she was pointing, or otherwise motioning towards somewhere. "Pinkie Pie is over there trying to cheer up some of the less wounded patients, Rarity is here as well, helping with the bandages. Fluttershy is trying to assist the nurses with the wounded, Spike is back at the Library, but I haven't heard, or seen of Applejack, I think she's back at her farm"

The unicorn let out a sigh, "I'll go and check up on Applejack to make sure that she's alright, if you can, please fly around the town a few times to see if there are anymore wounded.

Kraizeir looked over at the two of them as they both rushed off to their duties, Rainbow into the sky, and Twilight over to 'Sweet Apple Acres'.

The white pegasus sat up and looked down at the gash in his flank. 'at least it'll be an interesting scar when I get a cutie mark' he though sighing.

A butter colored mare with a pink mane and tail trotted up to him apologizing and asking him to bite down a piece of wood that she had brought with her. He did so without question knowing what was coming when the pegasus pulled out a needle and thread.

_A few minutes later..._

After what felt like hours of excruciating pain from getting stitches, the mare asked him to try and move his leg. Kraizeir did so as a tear formed in his eye. The mare rubbed something that stung onto the area around the wound almost whispering something about cleaning around the wound before putting the bandage on.

He spat the piece of wood out into his hoof and started to get up when she had finished, only to be pushed back down by the same mare, but her face a bright shade of red.

"P-please stay in bed for a while, Y-you don't want to tear the stitches" she said a little bit louder than what she had said before.

Kraizeir felt like her was being hypnotized, and just nodded laying back down. The mare walked away, and he shook his head to clear it. 'Who in the world was that?' he thought looking back up to the mare walking away to tend to the next patient.

* * *

><p>Talamuh looked around him as the small, it was more a pony than a horse, led him and his companion out of the orchard.<p>

"So what'r y'all anyway?" the pony said, looking back at him from behind the brim of her hat. "Ye'a kind'a look like one o' them Mon'keys or what'sit"

"Well, we're a species called humans" the druid started off, barely able to recognize most of the flora around him. "I must ask though, where are we? This doesn't look anything like Sanctuary"

"What're you saying?" he heard Amphyla say behind him, quickly he sumerised what he and the pony had said so far, and as he finished the pony started talking again.

"W'ell, this place definitely ain't no 'Sancta'ry' as in you called it, you're in Equest'ria!" the small equine said motioning with a her head around her, before stopping and almost making him bump into her. "Ih'm Applejack" she said with one of her front hooves extended out towards him.

"Well it's nice to meet you Applejack" Talamuh said squatting down to shake the hoof, but just then Amphyla bumped into him and knocked him onto the pony, taking her down with him. "Oh my! I apologies" he said getting up off the pony and offering a hand to help her up.

The dazed mare took his had and got up, just as hooves were heard coming towards them along with heavy panting.

"Applejack!" a purple unicorn said running up to the small group.

The mare had managed to get up, only for Talamuh to fall over now in surprise at the sight in front of him. "A Unicorn!" he said pointing at the purple mare with a shaking hand. "What other things are in this land!" the Druid yelled out in his native tongue so that no one could understand what he was saying.

Amphyla seemed to be taking this better than he was, seeing as how she was just standing there with a bit of a surprised expression on her face. "Well, this is going to be interesting" she said looking down at her companion who was still sitting on his bum pointing at the surprised Unicorn.


	7. Rewwq

**Author's Notations: Sorry for taking so long for the updates, and for the short chapter. Read and Review!**

**P.S. I have a bloody nose! **

**My little Pony is a creation of Hasbro, likewise for Diablo II for blizzard, All rights reserved.**

* * *

><p>"They never told us of such wondrous things in the Túl Dúlra!" Talmuh said joyously throwing his arms up in the air.<p>

The druid had been talking with the purple unicorn, who's name he found out to be Twilight, learning bits and pieces about the others race.

Amphyla had been a bit more hesitant about speaking to the odd colored ponies, but after a bit of the other two chattering away, she started to speak a little to the orange pony standing next to her.

"odd group, aren't they?" The rouge said chuckling. Her only response was the horse talking in some unknown language with a confused look on her face. "Oh, yea. You can't understand me" she said scratching the back of her head.

Twilight's eyes widened as she remembered something, and she turned around to look back towards a small town. Talmuh could feel the worry coming off of her, "What is it?" he said in the old tongue that he used to talk to the animals. The unicorn looked back at him, worry painted on her face, but then she looked away towards her orange companion.

"Applejack, we need to get back to town! There's been a problem in the Everfree and monsters are pouring out of the forest" Twilight said.

The orange mare's eyes widened, but she nodded, "Takin' these two wit' us?" She said motioning with a hoof towards the pair of humans.

The unicorn nodded and after motioning for the two humans, who looked a bit confused, and started to gallop back to the small town.

* * *

><p>Lar'zak ran out of the fourth building he had checked since Twilight had ran off. There had been only one of those little devils he had ran into, now it's head was on a small, hand made, pike just outside the town. The barbarian chuckled to himself thinking about it.<p>

He looked down the small street and thanked the ancients that there were only a few houses left, his legs were tired from all the running he had done. As Lar'zak walked out of the doorway of the most recent house he had checked a small thump was heard behind him from something landing on the ground. The barbarian turned to see the same cyan mare that he had met in the forest.

The look on her face portrayed her emotions perfectly, confusion, happiness, but at the same time, sadness. "Y... you were dead in the forest!" she said pointing a hoof at him. " How are you still alive?"

A large explosion was heard from over on the other side of town, drawing both of their attention. Smoke billowed up from the direction of the blast.

"bloody hell" Lar'zak mumbled, not even wanting to think of the number of casualties. Looking over at the mare "Hey, rainbow-mane, take this" he said throwing the scimitar to the ground at her hooves and drawing his swords. He started off for the smoke billowing into the sky but was halted by a certain mare's question from behind him.

"What am I supposed to do with this thing?" Rainbow Dash yelled.

The human turned around to look at the mare, "You kill things with it" he said bluntly.

There was a shimmer in the rainbow-maned pegasus' eyes, but he couldn't tell if it was from fear, or happiness. The mare picked up the blade in her mouth by the handle and took flight. With a nod from each party, they took off.

* * *

><p>Talmuh looked at the town with saddened eyes. It was so human, it hurt him to think about how much the resedents were actually like the one's back in Sanctuary.<p>

Smoke billowed up from one corner of the town and , much to the horror of the two ponies, demons were once again chasing the few ponies that were left from the evacuation that had been helping the wounded.

As the small group continued to come closer to the source of the fire, a few fillies were running away from what looked like a pony, but it had most of it's leg missing and chunks taken out of it. An arrow swished through the air taking the zombie pony's head off before it could continue after the ponies.

The group looked towards the rouge who was drawing another arrow. Talmuh nodded, and started to cast a spell. Twilight looked up a the human with questioning eyes, "What're you doing?" she managed to say before light erupted from around the human.

Bright cracks started to form across the skin and animal fur that he wore and as it slowly engulfed him, his form began to change. When the light faded, a large fox-like human stood in his stead. The druid threw up his pawed hands, and a few small clouds of mist formed in front of him. Three large wolves formed from these clouds and looked up at him.

The two ponies looked rather dumbstruck at the human's change, and as he bounded off his companion just continued to shoot arrows at any of the evil spawned creatures that crossed her line of sight.

A shout erupted from closer to the site of the fire, and the druid's ears pricked towards the noise as a dead fallen shaman hung from his mouth. Snapping his head over to the side, he threw the corpse towards his animal companions who proceeded to eat the corpse. While licking the demon's blood off his jowls the fox-druid bounded towards were the shout had erupted from.

* * *

><p>Lar'zak looked on the tent with horror clawing it's way into his brain. Pony's corpses littered the grounds around the tent, and those who females who hadn't been killed suffered a fate worse than death.<p>

The human heard a growl next to him and saw that the mare next to him was clenching her teeth so hard on the blade that her mouth was bleeding. After the initial shock, anger started to build up in his chest, and a bloodthirsty grin appeared on his face. The enraged barbarian looked up at the sky and howled, much like a wild animal, making the demons look up at his direction.

Lar'zak took a wild leap towards the closest demon, who was bent over a mare. On the impact VenoIngis came across his field of vision, as it left the demon's head had been lopped off and blood shot out of it's severed neck. The white mare looked up at him as the blood poured over him, horrified by the look of her savior.

The barbarian ignored her, only giving her a single look before turning around and running towards a small group of demons that seemed to be crowded around a corner.

From the corner of his eye, Lar'zak saw the mare he had given the sword to snap her head to the side in flight, chopping off one of the demon's arms.

As fury overcame his other senses, he chopped with Fulgur downward at the closest of the demons searing it right in half and sending small bolts of electricity into the ones that had been standing next to it. Into his vision came two ponies, one a white pegasus, and a butter colored pegasus mare who was cowering behind the male. The male seemed to of been trying to protect the mare because of all of the wounds that he had on him.

A laugh escaped the barbarian's lips as he stabbed through one of the devil's heads, sending more electrical shocks through it's body making it shake violently. He turned to finish off the other, but the stallion had smashed it's head into the ground with a sickening crack. Lar'zak's rage subsided for a moment as he saw the colt rush back to the still cowering mare. A few thoughts went through his head, but he shook them loose. Reaching into his pack, he pulled out one of the potions that Malah had made, keeping in mind the number he still had left, he gave it to the stallion telling him to drink it, before leaving to kill more of the devils that had murdered and raped so many.

* * *

><p>Krazeir downed the red liquid, and coughed a bit at the disgusting flavor on his tongue. He quietly thanked God for whatever force sent that battle worn warrior here.<p>

Putting his mind on the task at hand, he looked back at the mare that was still cowering in the corner. "Fluttershy, are you alright?" he said quietly, feeling a small lump in his throat. The mare looked up at him, terror still written on her face, but she nodded silently and tried to get up. Her first few attempts were met with almost falling over, and Krazeir putting a hoof out to keep her from hurting herself.

The shy, and still scared witless, pegasus gave him a light smile and whispered a word of thanks.

Grabbing one of the fallen spiked clubs, Krazeir started to look around for somewhere that could house them while this battle was going on.


	8. Meeting a Few New Elements

**Author's Notations: Apologies for the delay for this chapter, I was actually writing one for it, but the whole having to reset my computer deleted it. But again that's most likely just an excuse. **

**My little pony is a creation of Hasbro, similarly Diablo II is a creation of Blizzard. All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

><p>Talmuh bounded through the battle worn town, small fires burning almost everything in sight, and corpses of the residents littering the floor.<p>

The druid turned fox stopped at a house that had not been completely engulfed in flame looking on it only for a few seconds before turning away. But a small cry erupted from inside making pricking his ears in the direction.

Rushing towards the door, Talmuh broke it down with a powerful sweep of his paw and rushed inside.

* * *

><p>Krazeir looked back towards his horror stricken companion on his back and let out a mental sigh.<p>

After finding no safe haven in the destroyed town, Fluttershy had commented on one of her friend's farms not too far outside of town. Where they were headed now.

Krazeir hoped that the demons and other monstrosities hadn't reached there yet as he flew, trying to fly around the vast amounts of smoke that was reaching up to the sky.

"Twilight!" he heard his companion's voice ring out from behind him. He turned his head to look at his companion to see her pointing down at the ground beneath them.

Following her hoof with his eyes he recognized the purple unicorn as the one he had bumped into earlier that day.

Angling himself in a steep decline, reopening his wings and coming to almost a complete stop right next to the small group.

The large creature pointed it's weapon at him obviously ready to kill if he made any sudden movements. Twilight quickly stepped in between the two though. "Calm down! You don't need to be pointing that at them!" she almost shouted at the odd creature.

The tall bipedal looked at the unicorn oddly, but only for a moment before a battle cry was heard coming from deeper withing the town catching her attention to the vast amounts of demons heading their way.

Krazeir dropped the spiked club he had in his mouth for so long and fell onto the ground, not used to having to carry something the size and wight of a normal pony, though Fluttershy was a lot lighter than normal.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight exclaimed hugging her friend, "I so glad you're alright!"

The mare returned the hug with tears starting to stream down her face. "I was so scared" she whispered.

"Tha's al'right sugar cube. Ah think we're all sc'ared outta our wit's with wh'ats goin' on" The orange mare started all the while joining in the group hug on top of the poor stallion.

"Have you seen Rarity, Rainbow Dash, or Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked pulling away from the hug for a moment.

"I saw a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane flying around with a large creature who was killing the monsters. If that helps" Krazeir said in a gravely voice as he was being crushed under the three mares.

Fluttershy nodded wiping a tear from her eye, making the other two mares gasped.

* * *

><p>Talmuh looked at the pink mare for a moment as she threw cakes and other pastries at him.<p>

He had finished killing the two demons that had been attacking the mare, or in this case, pigging out on the cake she was throwing at them.

After ripping them apart, and in the case of the the small winged one, eating it them. The pink mare started aiming the cake and other pastries at him.

The odd feeling that happens after his time as a were-creature runs out, came up from his chest. Remembering what had happened last time he ignored it, Talmuh let the light engulf him and felt the cracks form on his skin as his true form came back to light.

The odd pink mare stopped assaulting him with cake for a moment to watch his odd transformation.

After letting out a heavy breath Talmuh looked back at the mare only to receive a cake in the face. "I would prefer if you would stop that" he said wiping the frosting off his face.

"Well I don't care what you would prefer!" the mare shouted back launching another cake at him.

The druid sidestepped this one letting it smack against the far wall. "So you would prefer if I left you here so you can no doubt be eaten by the creatures outside?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Well... No! But I still don't know if I trust you!" she said finally stopping the cake launching.

"Well I don't need you to trust me to be honest. Though usually the animals do" he said muttering to himself at the end. "but I need to get you out of here before some of the worse demons come, those two were some of the weaker ones"

Just then a wolf charged through the open doorway. The pink mare was right about to throw something at it, but the druid stopped her with a hand.

As he approached the injured wolf, he could see what looked to be wisps of smoke coming off of it. Knowing what it meant, the druid got down on his knees and listened to the message it had.

* * *

><p>After a few seconds of the odd creature listening to the wolf, the creature just ran it's claw down the wolf's back and said; "it's alright now, go rest" and right before Pinkie's eyes it disappeared in what looked to be a small bit of windswept mist.<p>

The creature stood back up quickly, ran over to the mare, grabbed her around the middle and started for the door.

"No! What are you doing! What about the Cakes!" she started.

* * *

><p>Talmuh saw four charred corpses outside the house that he hadn't noticed before. A tall slender male, a shorter rather pudgy female, and two foals. Quickly before the pink bundle in his arms could notice he covered her eyes. Quietly saying, "It would be best if you didn't know" assuming that the corpses were the ponies that she was talking about.<p>

* * *

><p>Lar'zuk looked up at the pegasus flying above him, glistening blood dripping from her coat, but not a single scratch on her.<p>

'I think I might like this one' he thought chuckling. Looking back down at the work he was doing, he noticed that he was quickly running out of enemies to kill, as the rainbow maned pony was quickly cutting down the numbers as well.

"Hey!" he shouted up at the pegasus. "Mind heading towards the opening of town and checking on a few survivors I found there?" the pegasus gave him an odd look for a moment before her eyes went wide and she nodded, flying so quickly that a trail followed her.

A smile stretched across the barbarian's face, "more for me!" he muttered under his breath as he jabbed his sword through one of the Fallen that stood in his way with Fulgur sending electrical bursts through it's body only to throw it into another group of the demons. Pulling out his last oil potion, a cruel smile engulfed his face as he chucked the potion onto the squirming form of the demons. A laugh echoed from his stomach as flames swallowed the demons and even started to jump to others.

A roar was heard from behind and Lar'zak whirled around readying himself for the oncoming demons.

Before him stood the largest and probably ugliest thing he had ever seen, the four armed monstrosity stood almost as high as the houses around it. Large barbs came out from most of the area on it's body, and large tusk like horns came jutting out of it's face.

The monster looked down at the barbarian for a moment before slamming him with all four of it's fist's at the same time, sending him flying back into a house, and going through it.

Lar'zak could quickly feel himself slipping away, almost unable to, he reached into his side pouch and grabbed one of the few remaining potions that were in his pack. Shaking as he did so, he brought the bottle up to his mouth, pulled the cork out with his teeth, and greedily gulped down the red liquid.

Coughing, he threw the glass bottle across the room and watched it shattered. Able to move, the barbarian got up and felt the effects of the potion working it's way through his body.

'Ancients, give me strength' he silently prayed.

Picking his swords back up, he ran back outside to find the monster about to eat the squirming form of a young orange pegasus.

Acting quickly, the barbarian ran up to the creature and stabbed Fulgur into it's leg sending electrical pulses through it's body.

The creature looked down at the source of it's pain and dropped the smaller less tasty looking meal, for the larger one.

Lar'zak jabbed VenoIngis into the creature's leg as well making a hiss come from the wound as he pulled the sword out. The man stepped back to try and intercept the blow he knew was incoming, but instead, the monster grabbed him around the waist.

The barbarian instinctively started hacking away at the demon's hand, with his swords.

* * *

><p>Talmuh heard a roar as he neared the place where he had left Amphyla with the other two ponies. The pink mare he had under his arms had long since stopped squirming and now would not shut up about what had happened to her.<p>

"After Mr. and Mrs. Cake asked me to watch their shop they grabbed Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake and ran outside..." She said.

'Hm, well I don't think they got very far' Talmuh thought.

The druid saw an arrow wiz past and hit a small flying demon pinning it to the wall. Talmuh knew he was in the home stretch for the small camp that he had left the others at.

"Rainbow! What happened to you?" he heard the unicorn's voice ring out.


	9. Almost Dinner

**Author's Notations:**

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro, ****similarly Diablo II is a creation of Blizzard and Blizzard North (RIP).** **All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

><p>Twilight looked stunned at her friend who was positively covered in blood and gore, a large scimitar hanging out of her mouth.<p>

"Waht?" The pegasus' muffed response met her ears, only for the mare to look at the blade in her mouth and spit it out onto the ground slapping her mouth together trying to get rid of the taste.

"-and then... Oh hi Twilight!" Pinkie Pie's voice rang out making the unicorn turn around to see the large creature had reverted to his normal form and was now carrying a positively bubbly pink mare. "Hi Rainbow Dash! Hi Apple Jack! Hi Fluttershy!" the mare continued her greetings completely oblivious to the gore coating her normally rainbow colored friend.

The unicorn rushed to the human just as he put down her friend. "Diyoufindrarity?" she asked frantically, her words colliding into each other to the point where she didn't understand what she had said.

The creature only looked down at the pony for a moment, a confused look played across his face. "Excuse me?" it said making her again shutter at it's words.

Twilight repeated herself this time in more an orderly and understandable fashion, "Did you find Rarity?" she said trying to keep herself from hyperventilating from the stress and worry this day had put upon her.

The human shook his head making the mare's head fall only to feel a firm grip on her shoulder. Twilight looked up to find the human down at her position looking her strait in the eyes, "Don't worry, we'll find your friends" he said a reassuring smile across his face.

The unicorn tried to smile back, but found that she couldn't. Twilight turned back to her small incomplete group of friends and let out a sigh just as another howl came from deeper within the town quickly followed by a large crash and a cloud of dust drifting into the air.

* * *

><p>The hulking monster had obviously grown tired of the barbarian's hacking at it's hands as the creature chucked the human strait into a large building a ways away from it.<p>

Lar'zak watched the building incoming and let out a yell right before impact only to smash into the wooden housing making it collapse on top of him.

Luck seemed to of been on the barbarian's side, as he found that he had been almost completely saved from the rubble that was piled around him, save a large support beam that rested in his way, centimeters above his body.

Lar'zak felt as though the ancients had forsaken him though as he quickly found it hard to move from the broken ribs and a familiar feeling of numbness in his left shoulder which had taken most of the impact. The barbarian tried to lift his left arm, but it responded only by sending waves of pain up to his head.

'Bugger me, my shoulder' the thought went through his head as he tried to get up and move the beam with his right arm only to find it too heavy to move with one hand.

"Damn it all" the barbarian muttered as he set to the painful work of trying to get his shoulder back into socket, only to be interrupted by large thumps that rattled much of the rubble around the injured human.

A large clawed hand entered the human's line of sight as he watched it fling the support beam away as if it was nothing.

The demon looked down at the injured barbarian, lines of drool coming down from it's mouth. The creature gave out a savage howl before grabbing it's newest meal.

* * *

><p>Talmuh looked up to the point of the cry only to hear the female ponies around him chatting away about this and that, all the while Amphalia continued her barrage of arrows never missing a target.<p>

The druid looked towards his companion and whistled catching her attention before nodding towards the town. The rouge nodded in reply before returning to her swarms of enemies she had to take down.

Talmuh looked towards the mares for a moment, worry played across his face before he quickly turned and sprinted from the group.

Stopping at a fork in the road, the druid looked towards the still lingering smoke and dust in the air not too far from him. Talmuh concentrated for a moment before raising his arms and summoning more of the large wolves, along with a lone crow that flew above the trio of canines

Raising his arms again, a small amount of wind formed around the druid protecting him. Talmuh pulled out his cudgle and again set back off for the source of the cries.

Rounding a corner Talmuh heard a bloodcurdling roar that made the wolves beside him howl and he had to cover his ears. When he looked up a giant creature was holding what looked to be another human.

The druid knew what was going to happen before the creature opened it's gaping mouth he knew. Turning towards his animal companions Talmuh nodded and they rushed at the monster.

'Thanks' He thought readying his most powerful spell. A light breeze started blow and large clouds started to gather in the sky bringing showers of rain that came down around the man, but not a drop hit him.

The wind started to pick up and it started swirling around Talmuh picking up small pieces of debris, and throwing them everywhere.

The wind finally peaked and the buildings around the druid shuttered and the hurricane raged around the human. 'Alright' Talmuh thought, 'I'll have to hold this to kill this thing'. This was easier said than done though, as Talmuh was almost on the ground from the drain that the spell had on him.

Lar'zak was about to let out his final battle cry as the creature lifted him over it's maw, but a large piece of rock hit the demon in the back shaking it enough that he flew out of it's grasp. Soon after the impact, a small group of wolves and a crow started attacking the monster as well.

Upon landing, the barbarian got his breath knocked out of him. Not given a moments rest, Lar'zak had to roll to the side to avoid another piece of rubble which was coming on a collision corse for his head.

'Ancients don't fail me now' The thought ran through the man's head as looked back at the source of the heavy winds. The barbarian shook his head as the large creature stomped off towards trying to instead to relocate his arm. Finding a piece of wood on the ground, he bit down on it and started the agonizing process.

Talmuh watched the hulking creature destroy his summoned creatures without blinking, and turn it's attention towards him. 'Uhg I don't know how long this thing will last...' He thought trying to keep steady as the creature approached causing the ground beneath him to shake.

The giant monster started to slow as it got closer to the heavy winds of the hurricane, large pieces of buildings started to collide with the hulking creature slowing it, but making it more enraged as it came.

Ice started to form on the creature as the rains froze on it due to the cold air blowing against it and it let out another roar. A large crack next to the druid caught his attention though. What looked to be the support beam of a broken produce stand was finally giving in to the powerful winds and with another crack it broke off completely flying right into the gigantic monster.

The beast didn't even see it coming, the beam flew right into the creature's side spraying blood into the wind as the beam became lodged in it's side.

A tear dropped out of the barbarian's eye as his shoulder popped back into place. Lar'zak spat out the piece of wood and looked back at the creature to find a large amount of ice had formed on it and what looked to be a support beam was sticking out of it's side.

Lar'zak just ignored it though, in favor of retrieving his other sword that had fallen from his grasp. Rolling his shoulder, he started digging through the wreckage.

Another roar issued from the creature behind the barbarian making him cover his ears as the noise echoed off of the broken walls. Getting on his knees, he started lifting the larger objects, searching for his fallen weapon, only seeing the hilt underneath part of the collapsed roof.

Yanking on the hilt, Lar'zak quickly found that Fulgur was stuck. "Damn it all" The barbarian muttered before jabbing VenoIngis into the debris right above his weapon. The wood lit on fire immediately allowing him to pull out his sword after a few seconds.

Rolling his shoulder again and swinging a few times to test it, Lar'zak turned back to the hulking creature who was frozen in a roaring position.

Talmuh was panting now, looking up at the frozen statue with the support beam sticking through it. The druid poured what else he could into his spell and what looked to be a large boulder flew into view hitting the hulking monster strait in the chest, shattering it.

Letting out a long sigh, Talmuh let out a relieved sigh before falling to his knees. His vision became blurry, but the last thing he saw was the other human that the creature had attacked sprinting towards him, then darkness overcame his vision.


	10. Separated

**Author's Notations: I can do nothing beyond humbly apologizing for my absence, I would attempt an explanation, but it would be in vain as this is a story, not an excuse letter.**

_**My Little Pony© is a creation of Hasbro©, Likewise for Diablo© with Blizzard©, All rights reserved.**_

Amphyla felt the change in air pressure and saw the clouds darken and rush over the portion of town she saw Talmuh rush to. "Oh no..." she muttered letting the arrow loose into the newly arrived Fallen's head before turning to the horses that stood behind her talking in whatever language.

Looking to the rainbow maned one she grabbed the sword at it's feet immediately getting it's attention as it growled something. "Okay look I need to go there" she said pointing towards the clouds which started thundering grabbing the other pony's attention. The mare looked at her confused and started to take flight, but the rouge stopped her. Letting out a sigh annoyed at the communication gap. Pointing towards herself she then pointed towards the clouds, the mare nodded slowly, a confused look still on her face. The rouge then offered the sword to the Pegasus waiting for her to take it between her teeth before pointing at her and pointing to the ground.

The purple unicorn walked over and attempted to communicate but the rouge shrugged and tried to show that she was going to help Talmuh. The unicorn nodded prompting a relieved sigh from the rouge before turning and rushing towards where Talmuh had gone.

_

"Well this is going to be interesting" Kraizer said watching the bipedal creature disappear before taking the club from the ground where he had dropped it. Fluttershy gave him a worried look, but he simply smiled, or tried, with the large piece of wood in his mouth he couldn't move many muscles in his face without almost dropping it. "Well it seems we're going to have to defend ourselves until they all return" The unicorn he herd was called Twilight say.

"Well maybe ya' could use y'ur magic to create barriers ta keep them little beats out?" AppleJack asked. "Well with all the destroyed houses and..." The unicorn shivered "Corpses... we could but then how would the others get back?" The orange pony sighed knowing her friend was right. "Well why not jus' block up all the other openings besides the ones that they left from?"

Rainbow Dash chuckled making the farm pony shoot her a look. "What are you afraid?" she said amused. "Yes I am!" AppleJack almost shouted. "If'n those thin's catch us we're as good as dead! I don't ev'n know how mah family's doin'!" Tears now falling from her eyes. "An' I don' hear yall comin' up wit anythin'!" she said finally looking around at her friends.  
>Fluttershy shivered at her voice which had elevated to a yell. The others stayed silent looking at her.<p>

_

Lar'zak reached down and poked the unconscious druid, expecting some kind of response, but to his dismay there was none. A sigh escaped him as he looked around for any threat before sheathing his weapons and throwing the unconscious human over his shoulder. "By the Ancients..." he muttered under his breath as the started back towards the opening of town. An arrow flew past him imbedding itself in a post not far from his position.

"What do you think you're doing?" A female voice rang out. The barbarian turned to see a rouge who had already knocked another arrow and was pointing it right at him. "Put him down now!"

Lar'zak rolled his eyes with a sigh. Letting the man fall from his shoulder, he drew his blades and prepared for a fight. Another arrow flew from the longbow only for the barbarian to duck underneath it and rush the woman in an attempt to catch her before she had the chance to knock another one. Much to his surprise though, there was another arrow on the string before he could reach her. The arrow flew aimed for his eye, moving just in time the arrow planted itself in his shoulder causing a grunt as it hit only slightly hindering his rush. Before she had the chance to reach another arrow though the barbarian was upon her, tacking her to the ground and knocking the bow from her hands.

VenoIngis pressed against her throat, the sword glowed with a hunger for more flesh. "Rouges are powerful from a distance, but are weak in hand to hand" Lar'zak laughed about to draw her throat open with his blade, but a sound behind him caught his attention.

"Wait" Talmuh wheezed from the ground still exhausted. Lar'zak looked back at the druid who had saved him a few minutes ago with an angry glare. "She... she's not your enemy" he managed to say. The barbarian looked back down at the woman he had pinned a similar glare painted on her face. "What's it to you?" Larzak said back at the druid.

"She's my companion" he said, still breathing heavily. "Think of it as repayment... for saving you" he said after the barbarian gave him an uncaring look. "Fine." he said knowing his honor dictated as such. Lar'zak stepping up off the woman. "You try anything else and your corpse will join the number" he warned before breaking the arrow shaft and throwing it down next to her.

Amphyla glared at the barbarian's back as he made his way back to the fallen druid before rolling up and grabbing her bow. 'Just try it buddy' she thought, debating whether to put an arrow in the back of his skull. Her better judgment stopped her, but she still glared at him before following over to check on her friend.

Talmuh smiled at her as she arrived and knelt by him. "Glad to see you're alright" he said. "He's uninjured but he won't be able to move for at least another hour" Amphyla said looking up at the barbarian behind her. "We'll have to move him back to where the ponies are" 

Lar'zak sighed and grabbed the human throwing him up on his shoulder. "Fine, but you'd better be able to keep up" he said noticing the silence as the unnatural clouds continue their downpour over the area, "No doubt that attracted the wrong kind of attention".

_

Krazier and Rainbow Dash had taken to killing the attacking demons and undead as Twilight and AppleJack tried to think of a plan.

"We could always move into one of the houses?" Twilight offered pointing to one of the less destroyed cottages. "Waht good would that do us?" The farmpony intervened. "If'n the demons attack in a hoard, we'd be trapped!" 

Fluttershy was off to the side crying with Pinkie attempting to console her. "It's alright Fluttershy! We're going to get out of this alright" she said trying to cheer the pegasus up. "W-what about Rarity?" she said between sobs "We don't even know where she is. "Twilight said she left Spike at the library but we don't even know how safe that is!"

A growl escaped Rainbow dash as she cut off another of the fallen's heads and the ones behind it fled en mass. Krazier was having an equally difficult time with the undead ponies that had taken to attack from the north. 'We're going to be overrun if we don't get out of here...' He thought crushing the dead pony's head. Flying back towards the group he landed and spat the club out. "Girls!" he shouted gaining their attention. "We need to go. Rainbow and I can't keep this up forever, and the enemies won't stop coming."

A sigh escaped Twilight as she nodded. "We need to find our other friends too" "Well how do you suppose we get out?" AppleJack interjected. "Well..." Twilight started "I can teleport us onto the roofs so that we're out of reach and can start moving, but..." she stopped rubbing her head. "Waht is it Sugarcube?" AppleJack asked expectantly. "Well my Magic has been acting oddly ever since this has all started happening, so I don't know if I can or how well it will work" she said, an apologetic look on her face.

"Well not like there's any other options besides Rainbow and I carrying you up there" Kraizer said. Not a few seconds later an panting Rainbow dash landed next to them dropping the sword from her mouth. "What's... Going on?" she said in between breaths.

"Just give me a second" Twilight said, trying to focus on teleporting over by Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. "We're trying to figure a way out of here" Kraizer said to Rainbow. "Well you guys better hurry, this is getting to be exhausting" she said grabbing her sword and flying back over to the group of red demons who had started coming back. In a flash of electricity, Twilight disappeared, reappearing over by a surprised Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. Her hair frizzed up and surging with electricity.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright Twilight?" Pinkie Pie asked as she jumped up next to her. "I think so" she said after shaking her head to get her senses back. "Ah see what you mean by your magics actin' up!" AppleJack said. "Is ev'rythin alright?" "Yes, it just messes up your hair from what I can tell" Twilight said with a huff.

The other mares chuckle, but stop as they hear Krazier. "Hey ladies, I hope I'm not interrupting a moment, but these zombies are going to kill us pretty soon if you don't hurry up!" he yells behind him. "Alright! Rainbow, Krazier, come here!" The pegasi in question fly, panting heavily. Twilight closes her eyes and concentrates before there's a flash of light and they all disappear with a bolt of electricity appearing a few seconds later on the roof of a house behind them.

"Well... That was different" Krazier said stumbling around a bit before shaking his head. "alright we might as well get going". "Wait!" Fluttershy said, "What's going on down there?"

They all looked down to see the bodies of the red demons that Rainbow Dash had killed all getting up and moving again. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" The mare in question yelled before taking flight again, but before she could get very far AppleJack grabbed onto her tail. "It ain't worth it' Sugarcube!" she said. Kraizer noticed another slightly larger red demon right behind the now reanimated demons.

Quickly to avoid the same set of teeth as Rainbow, he jumped off the edge of the house and flew quietly over to the one next to the larger red demon. Making sure to avoid the large yellow horns he jumped down slowing his decent slightly only to come down and crush the demon's skull. As the demon fell, it's smaller brethren looked up at the pegasus flying right above the ground and then at the demon who had been raising them and their still fallen comrades up then proceeded to scatter. The pegasus made quick work of one or two of them on his way back up to the roof.

"Well" he said between breaths grabbing the club from his mouth. "that's enough of that." The others smiled and congratulated him besides Rainbow Dash who gave a sarcastic "good job" under her breath. "Well c'mon guys" Rainbow said a few seconds later, "we'd best get going and find Rarity and Spike" "Yea!" they all said unanimously except Kraizer who just looked back at the carnage below them. "Alright! Follow me!" Rainbow said jumping to the next building.

"Kraizer?" Fluttershy asked wondering what was going on with her friend. "Is something wrong?" The stallion turned around to the mare and shook his head, "Something about this seemed familiar." he said before motioning to follow the rest.

Lar'zak and Amphyla had managed to get most of the way back to the ponies, but with major resistance. Lar'zak had to use his last few Rancid poison potions. Before being forced to pull his swords and have Talmuh hang on with his arms, much to Amphyla's dismay. As the duo sliced through the demons, Talmuh had finally gained enough strength to let go of the barbarian, and walk again.

"Hold on a second" Talmuh told the two of them right before they were about to start killing more demons that were around corner. He pulled out a rather large blue bottle and greedily drained the contents before replacing it in his pouch. His strength quickly returned to him as his skin and fur armor he wore started cracking and light shone through encompassing his body until it was covered in light. He grew three times his size into a large werebear. "Alright lets go" he said, his voice much deeper.

The three of them rush out surprising the demons the large werebear taking the lead killing most of the demons allowing Lar'zak and Amphyla who was now sitting on her companion's shoulder to pick off the survivors.

**A few moments later**

After the onslaught the trio now breathing heavier took a small break. The druid took out a piece of bread from his pouch and split it into three pieces. Handing one to each of his comrades and taking the last for himself. Lar'zak took a bite from his bread before pulling out a small piece of manticore meat wrapped in what looked like an animal bladder or stomach. Taking a bite from the meat he looked back at the carnage the three of them wrought and a chuckle escaped him.

"What's so funny?" an honestly curious Amphyla asked looking at him with a puzzled expression. "If it weren't for the fact that some of his minions are in the enemies ranks, I'd say we were minions of Destruction!" he said laughing. The other two looked on him with worry etched into their faces but continued to eat. The barbarian quickly took out a small knife he used for butchering and other food and cut the piece of bread in half before putting the meat in between the pieces before continuing his meal.


	11. An Opening

**Author's Notations:**

**_My Little Pony© is a creation of Hasbro©, Likewise for Diablo© with Blizzard© and Blizzard North© (RIP), All rights reserved._ **

* * *

><p>A cold breeze blew over the plains on the outskirts of Ponyville. The survivors of the attack had set up camp there, protected by the royal guards as well as an extremely bored Draconequus. Discord rolled his eyes and sighed. "Celestia came rushing back to the castle and thinks she can just call me willy-nilly" he mused turning himself upside down holding a small teacup while the teapot poured itself into his cup. "Then again she was injured. Something that could injure that old pony must be quite dangerous!"<p>

"Don't disrespect the princess!" A guard, who was supposed to be part of his entourage. The draconequus flipped quickly on his axis and looked over at the new guard before laughing. "I've known that old prissy butt longer than you've been alive" he said before snapping and the guard was quickly getting a bath in hot tea. "Please pay attention, Discord" the spirit heard. With a sigh he turned his body away from the young guard being chased by the teapot making it disappear with another snap. "Yes ma'm" he said with a mock salute.

"Alright, thank you." Regal Banner said, trying to keep calm with the easily distracted spirit. Celestia had arrived back at the castle with an arrow wound in the shoulder, coated in blood and mud. The royal dressers nearly had a conniption fit when she wouldn't let them see to her as did the royal physician. Instead she immediately flew to her sister's chamber. Not two minutes later they were both down giving orders to the royal guards. Being the new captain after Shining Armor's marriage and subsequent move to the Crystal empire she was in charge of giving the inexperienced and seasoned guards orders on the field.

What she hadn't expected was the princesses to call on the aid of an old troublemaker.

With a sigh the Captain continued her explanation. "Alright, I want Abyssian's Mane to stay here and cover the survivors, Discord you'll be here as well making sure everything goes as planned. Lieutenant Trotson I want you to make sure he stays in line" She said to the soldiers to her left making the group salute and scatter to their designated posts, followed reluctantly by the draconequus. "You know!" he said leaving his head behind as his body kept going. "I could be a great help if you'd just le-" "No Discord, we need you here" Captain Banner interrupted him, "You're this camp's secret weapon and final defense. If those demons manage to get through us" She started before swallowing hard. "We'll need you to get everyone out of here and somewhere safe. Just as well, the Princesses wanted to keep you away from the battle." With a roll of his eyes the disembodied head disappeared in a small flash of light.

"Alright, for the rest of you" The Captain said looking at the rest of her battalion "We're six hundred ponies strong! Even if we die, we die defending our home!" she said amplifying her voice with magic in an attempt to rally her troops. "We won't fail, we'll fight for the Princesses!"

* * *

><p>Discord gave an annoyed sigh as his head returned to his body. The loudmouth captain's voice carrying far as to make the ponies hear.<p>

"Almost makes you wonder why some of the older guards from her squad are half deaf" Jumper said next to the floating spirit. Jumper had been the closest thing to a friend Discord had through the entirety of his encounters with the royal guard. While he was no Fluttershy, whom though he hated to admit but it he was worried about, he was willing to put up with his chaotic antics and even get in a few pranks of his own. "I just hope the fighting doesn't get back here" he heard the pegasus say not seconds before one of the guards on the low walls shouted for the Lieutenant.

Always the curious one, Discord disappeared from the navy blue pegasus' side to the side of the beige unicorn on the wall. "What is it?" he asked, again upside down but looking through his hands like binoculars. The unicorn shrunk away with a disgusted look on his face from the spirit of chaos in favor of briefing his now arrived CO. "Sir, there's an anomaly one klick south of the camp" he said giving to the binoculars to the Lieutenant who proceeded to put them up to his eyes.

"Looks like some kind of portal" Discord said quietly. The blue rift in space seemed almost like turbulent ocean waters, splashing out around the oval opening. Even as he looked at it, Discord felt as though he could be pulled in, but through it he saw lush jungles filled with trees and grass. Before he could open his mouth again though, a figure ran through the portal his form obscured by bone armor and a leather pack on his back. Black leather connecting bleached white ribs, skulls sitting upon each shoulder. A small stick jutted out of a black leather glove with a small animal skull hanging from it by an even smaller chain. The figure was in obvious distress as he turned around quickly shooting what could only be described as a glowing lance through the portal from the stick in his hand. Quickly he waved his empty hand in front of the opening and it closed allowing for a small flash of light before it finally disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Damn it" Ralphet muttered under his breath. He stomped the dirt again before shouted "Damn it Kurast! May Rathma purge you!" Finally recomposing himself he looked around and was quickly surprised. "Wait... Where is Kurast?"<p>

The old stone dock he had expected to return to had been replaced. Lush fields of green out in front of him with a makeshift encampment in the distance. He turned only to find a forest, light shining in from the setting sun. "Well this is interesting..." Ralphet mused, absent mindedly summoning up a golem from the ground. Rocks and other debris fell as the clay figure rose from the ground to greet it's master. Two small glowing gems sat in where it's eyes would be.

"Let us see where we have been taken now shall we?" The necromancer suggested a smile forming under his bone helmet. 'Perhaps I might actually find some unknown wisdom for the priests' he said turning away from the forest towards the encampment only for two dots to rise up from it and quickly head in his direction. What the well studied man assumed would be a fight only turned into curiosity as the two came closer.

"Halt in the name of Princess Celestia!" The larger of the two said. Both wore gold armor that Ralphet could only assume was magic as to how little they actually covered, but he was much less concerned about their attire at the time.

"By the Great Cycle... Talking equines..." The necromancer shook his head, "Flying ones no less. Next I'll see a chimera that has dominion over existence"

"What is your purpose here, creature?" The larger one asked. The smaller armed with a spear that while it shook in his grasp, it seemed to be grasped in his hooves without any assistance, and the larger had a large axe slung onto his back.

"Do not disrespect me in such a manner animals" Ralphet said puffing his chest out. "I am one of the high priests of Rathma, and I will be shown respect!" Holding his wand towards the two pegasi the necromancer glared at them. "I shall allow you to rephrase yourself, but watch yourself"

As the golem stepped up towards it's master the two pegasi looked at one another before looking back at the odd creature before them. A sigh escaped the larger before he motioned for the smaller one to move forward.

"Ah, ah umm w-we apologize sir" The pegasus started trying to hide behind his weapon. "High Priest Ralphet to you" the human said. "Oh! Ah, we apologize High Priest Raltet, Ralket, Ralphet" he said stumbling over the human's name, which only seemed to further his anger. "We need you to come with us, for questioning, we need t-to know if you have any information on the attack"

Ralphet sighed, the small equine was attempting to serve as a mediator, and he already wanted to know of these curious creatures. "Fine" he said holding his composer, but lowering his wand. "If either of your attempt anything though there will be more than a small amount of bodies to use." The threat dripped from his words like acid and it only made the small pegasus more frightened, but the larger one had been giving him a look over as well as his earthy companion, as soon as he felt the malice in his voice, the axeman's attention was drawn back to the coated creature who's face had yet to be shown.

* * *

><p>A shiver ran down Lar'zak's back as he chopped through a wondering demon before looking up. "What is it?" he heard Talmuh say from his side. "I couldn't tell you, but there's a force here that the even the demons should fear." Lar'zak said simply before turning and walking with his companions towards the clearing in the houses where they had left the ponies.<p>

They had found other openings that went to the street, but the path had been barricaded and then a repulsion spell had been put on it so that all of their attempts to get through had been for null. After a while of searching they managed to find an unblocked opening, or at least relatively. The path was instead blocked by corpses piled high on the dirt road. Climbing over them only lead to an empty clearing, devoid of the ponies they had left there as to keep them from harm.

"Perfect, now those little colored horses are gone too" Lar'zak said grumpily. "Bloody shame too, that blue one was starting to grow on me. Damn good fighter she was."

"There are no corpses so unless the demons dragged them off, to which there would be the trails of blood. So I would wager they managed to escape" Talmuh interjected. "More than likely, seeing how at least three of them could fly with those white and butter colored ones." Amphyla said looking over the area.

"Well I suppose then we'll just continue our demon onslaught eh?" Lar'zak said, excitement obvious in his voice. With a sigh the rouge nodded, only for her companion to shake his head. "We'll have to look for them at least, they'd do the same for us, no doubt it's one of the reasons they set out beyond finding their other friend" the druid said only to receive a look of annoyance from the barbarian.

"How many bloody friends do those little horsees have?"

* * *

><p>"Heeeellp!" Rarity called out her sister Sweetie Belle and her had been trapped in the wreckage of the boutique for a couple of hours now, a large creature with a club easily bigger than she was came through and destroyed most of the outer support beams meaning they couldn't escape. Luckily for them, that meant the demons couldn't get in either.<p>

Or so they thought. Small bat-like creatures had flown in from a small hole in the ceiling and started attacking the two of them. Luckily Rarity had managed to squash one with her beloved sewing machine, but the other ones were still flying around her boutique looking for an opening in the small shield she had summoned around her and her sister who was clutched in her hooves.

Both were covered in small scratches, but despite her normal composure the fashionista was close to having a panic attack, as she knew that she wouldn't be able to hold the shield up much longer.

Another scream, even more desperate called out from the mare.


	12. Skeletons On Their Side

**Author's Notations:**

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro, ****similarly Diablo II is a creation of Blizzard and Blizzard North (RIP).** **All Rights Reserved. **

An unnatural hush fell over the camp as the tall slender form entered the camp led by the two pegasi. All staring at the new arrivals. Captain Regal Banner had sent the first the first company out not five minutes ago and was about to start briefing the rest of her troops for the flanking maneuver she would be leading, only for this odd creature to walk in.

"Captain!" The smaller of the two pegasi approaching called out before saluting with his companion. The larger being behind them looked at the two of them before looking back up at her. "We found this 'High priest Ra-' "he started before being lightly pushed aside.

"I can give my own introductions" the tall form hissed. "I am High Priest Ralphet, of the Cult of Rathma" he gave a slight bow after his introduction, before returning to his original posture, obviously waiting for the Captain to give the same courtesy.

"Greetings High Priest Ralphet" Banner said with some difficulty 'such an odd name' "I am the Captain of the Royal Guard of the Alicorn Sisters" She said minimally nodding her head before turning back to the interrupted pegasus. "Please continue Private"

"Yes ma'm" he said after looking back up at the necromancer "Swift Wing and I received word from Lieutenant Trotson that there had been an anomaly one klick south of camp and sent us to investigate, upon arrival we were greeted with the High Priest" he said motioning towards the human. "After some convincing we brought him back to camp in an attempt to perhaps learn more of the invasion"

"Alright, do you have anything to add Private Wing?" The Captain asked looking at the other pony only to receive a shake of the head. "In that case, would you be willing to share any information?" The question seemed to fall on deaf ears as Ralphet was looking up into the sky. 'What in the... This feeling it's so... Chaotic?' The necromancer thought to himself before sensing the corruption pouring from somewhere a few miles in front of him.

"My my... aren't you a gruesome looking one?" Ralphet heard behind him making him turn around to see a large chimera floating before him. The head of what looked to be a goat with two random horns sprouted it's head attached to the body of what looked to be made up of a lion's paw, an eagle's claw, some kind of serpent's hind leg, a goat's leg, and a dragon's tail. "Since we're all doing introductions, I'm Discord!" the creature said a large smile appearing on his face before twisting his body towards the necromancer. "And I am the master of chaos!" He said quickly uncoiling his body and shooting up into the air with fireworks and confetti.

The necromancer looked the draconequus over. "Well you are the source of the chaotic magic for sure" he muttered under his breath circling the spirit. "Defiantly fit the title as well seeing your body, 'Master of Chaos'. I may be interested in speaking to you later on your powers" he said interested but hiding it expertly keeping his voice nearly monotone. "But getting back to the task at hand" he said directing his attention back to the Captain. "What is this invasion you need information on?"

Captain Banner blinked for a moment before regaining her composure, "Of course, a few days ago, there were reports of odd happenings in the Everfree forest. Normally this is nothing to be concerned of, but we received information on an abnormal creature never before seen in the Everfree. A bipedal creature similar to yourself. Soon after more threatening creatures started pouring out of the forest and attacking the town." she finished. "The Princess has ordered us not to attack said bipedal creature, which is a courtesy extended to yourself if you are willing to assist us"

Ralphet looked at the armored pony before sighing not wanting more conflict, while quick to anger, and quicker to defending himself, he was not one for attacking innocent creatures as these ponies were. "While I do know much about the arcane and such topics, I cannot assist you in any way without more information." he said "These creatures, do you have any reports of what they look like, or how they act?"

"Unfortunately we-" Captain Banner started only to be interrupted by one of the guards rushing in. "Captain! The forces you sent in are requesting assistance! They said they're being overrun by, well by demons" He said

"Oh, demons is it? Those I can deal with" Ralphet said with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>Twilight and her friends were jumping across the roofs of the houses, in search of their friend's boutique. "Celestia help us..." she heard Kraizer say behind her. "This town is almost completely unrecognizable..."<p>

While she hated to, the unicorn had to agree. The monsters had turned the town they once knew into a shell of it's former glory. Most of the houses she passed were on fire and quite often the group had to search for a different route to avoid burning houses. Twilight's initial attempt to put out the fire with magic was only met with a large icebolt shooting from her horn and freezing part of the house it was aimed at. She was met with mixed feelings as she saw the barely standing town hall. Knowing they were making progress towards her friend's home, but she internally cursed the fact that it was taking so long and that there was a good possibility that they would be forced onto the ground as the cottages started thinning out the further they got from the town's center.

Twilight looked back at her friends only to see sadness etched into their faces, the town most of them grew up in, decimated by evil and there was little they could do about it. Kraizer was the one who was least phased, but the look on his face was of more disgust than sadness. 'Soon hopefully we'll find Rarity then we can go back to the library and get the elements of Harmony' she thought 'Maybe there's something the elements can do'

The group was halted again by it's leader, once again having to send one of their pegasi up to find another route as a small blockade of burning buildings kept them from moving forward.

* * *

><p>Ralphet let out a small chuckle as himself and his chaperon of guards approached the town. While his soul was a scholar and would always be so, there was a thrill to the fight that he loved. Perhaps it was the smell and feeling of death, as he knew to control it, the necromacer was actually enjoyed studying death in person, sometimes being the cause of it.<p>

"Be on your guard!" Ralphet heard the Captain beside him calling to her troops. "We don't know what these so called 'demons' are capable of!"

A simple gesture caused the golem that the necromancer had called upon earlier slowly rose from the ground while moving. When fully formed it continued it's momentum with it's newly formed legs instead of letting the earth move around it. This caused an uneasy murmur through the following guards, but Ralphet ignored it, favoring to look forward towards his destination.

A destination which was found to be blocked by fallen debris and other rubble from the surrounding houses. "It seems we're blocked for the time being" Ralphet said absent mindedly. He looked to the golem walking next to him and nodded towards the barrier.

The golem rushed forward towards the obstruction. On arrival he started removing the larger wooden beams and other such blockage. "We should be able to enter soon, but you may wish to watch your troops" the necromancer warned the Captain "Tight spaces are-"

"Thank you High Priest Ralphet" Regal Banner said looking up at the human. "I've commanded these troops since the Prince's departure and am well aware of battle stratagem, but thank you"

"Quite" Ralphet said, obviously unhappy with being interrupted, but he simply looked forward, tiring of this military thought process.

After a few more minutes the clay golem had cleared enough of the rubble away for entrance by a few members of the small army. Summoning more bones to attach themselves to his person, Ralphet entered soon after the Captain, who was obviously shaken by the sight of the town. Ralphet looked around at the ruins, but little came to him, to be honest he could care less. The bones of those destroyed in the flames couldn't be used, in any way, so he ignored most of the charred corpses that were sprawled out near the entrance of the ponies who were unable to escape in time.

The sound of retching behind him signaled that the almost overpowering stench of burnt horseflesh had reached the entering guards. Looking forward Ralphet watched as the destruction continued until his vision was blurred by smoke. Continuing unhindered through the town the sound of hoof beats behind him started to return until he came across a large pile of red demon corpses.

"This will do nicely" He said with a smile underneath his bone helmet. Waving his want towards the corpses, a number came up floating towards him before stopping, quickly the blood red skin of the demons fell away, the muscle quickly following until the remains floating in the air were nothing more than pearly white skeletons. The small skeletons that reached maybe the height of a man's pelvis then dropped to the ground disassembling into nothing more than piles of bone.

With another flick of his wrist, the skeletons started pooling together into four large piles before reorganizing themselves. Quickly, four humanoid shapes formed, pearly white beings made of the bones of the fallen demons. Standing taller than their summoner, the skeletons reached over and grabbed a sword and shield each before falling in line behind their new master.

The normal shocked stares were felt on his back, and when he turned the guards were backing away in fear, even the Captain.

An amused smile formed under the necromancer's helmet once again "Come now, weren't we going to purge this town of demons?" he said amusement apparent in his voice.

* * *

><p>Talmuh stopped in his tracks, a shiver passing down his spine. The druid's eyes shot from side to side looking for the source of the disturbance. "Hold on a second" he said to his two companions walking ahead of him.<p>

"What is it?" Amphyla asked looking back only for the barbarian to let out a small groan and turn around.

"There's a disturbance in the natural order" The druid said closing his eyes trying to focus. "Mhmm, not like there's demons attacking or anything." Lar'zak said, sarcasm apparent only to receive a death glare from the rouge.

"No, this is something different. Something... man made..." He said before opening his eyes. "Necromancers..." he spat.


End file.
